Talk:Honor Guard Councilor
Upload I had to upload the image 3 times whats up with that? --T3rr0r 10:28, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Deleteion This article needs to be deleted. The trivia is wrong. Its not a secret thing, and its not leaked. The explanation is here: http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=756168 Ins imple words, the game simply doesnt know WHICH of the pieces its supposed to use so it just puts a bunch of what ever it can together. If there was a hidded variation I would have posted it on HBO long ago. The only unued variation of anything is the Shielded variation of the Flood Carrier Form. To those of you saying "Well maybe it IS a leaked unfinished thing, it isnt. It does not work like that. I hate to sound like a know-it-all but thats just hos it is in the tag. There is no other hidden who-ha about it. --Dojorkan 00:40, 9 January 2007 (UTC) KEEP Not to disargee with what you've stated about the fictional Councillor character, i don't think this should be deleted. This is still an enemy you must face in order to win, so even if it's a 'game created' elite, it shouldn't be deleted. --Shch 'Nodotee 22:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) KEEP but the article should be changed to emphasize that the Elite model was not intentional, and let's not pretend its officialy part of the Halo universe. -ED 23:43, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :: That works too. And the trivia is still wrong, to whoever edited it back. --Dojorkan 12:51, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Alright, so who was he intended to be? A Councilor? A Honor Guard Ultra? Just an Ultra? Or a Spec-Ops Commander?--Lieutenant Alan 06:32, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :A Zealot, I believe. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:07, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::So we need to delete the entire article because one of the trivia is wrong Kaeleth 06:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Why you have to comment on a three-year old post.... it's just beyond me... >.< - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Changed I have completely rewritten the article per the infor on the link provided by Dojorkan. -ED 21:07, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Image:Councillor.jpg Should we put this image on this page? --[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] [BattleNet] 04:10, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :That's just a regular Councillor, so I say not. guesty-persony- 'I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 04:33, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Actually, that's the glitch. If you click on the image to relarge it, you can see it has Honor Guard attachments. --[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee]] [BattleNet] 04:37, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Nah, we already have that version up. I dont think we should upload all the different versions either since there are at least 12 combinations. four different helmets, (Honor Guard, Councilor, normal, and Councilor with normal helmet's texture.) Then the two faces (Normal and Half-Jaw) Changing forms when i fight him he is a Counciler honor guard with no helmet, then an ultra, then a ultra with honor guard helmet the question is: WHAT THE??? user:the evil O,malley :Dude. The article. Read it. We've all esablished that. --Dojorkan 02:56, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Hmm... I was thinking, if the character was canon (this is all speculative here), and it's armor was specifically the councilor's helmet and the honor guard armor, one could say that it was the representative for the honor guard to the council considering the honor guard are the protectors of the council. That, or he's just the head commander of the honor guard. Just some thoughts. :Problem is, it isn't canon and never was. -216.234.126.150 19:25, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::Exactly! --DEMONSPAWNED 16:25, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Another fun thought is, if it -was- canon (just saying hypothetically) since the ones in the Sacred Icon cutscene wore Major plating under their decorative honor guard attachments, they could be assumed to be elevated in rank once they become honor guards. Since Councilor is the highest rank, if this wasn't some crappy bug it would be logical to say that guy is the highest ranking elite, possibly their leader. 70.130.40.33 09:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) The Honor guard were created to protect high ranking members of the covenant, more specifically, Council members. You can't be assigned to protect yourself, that's stupid to even toy with the idea of this being cannon. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 01:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Question If the Prophets were in the tower past the Mausoleum, why didn't the group of elites with the glitch guy go after them instead of trying to stop John from getting to them? They could have murdered Truth and Mercy and just finished it there. They would probably have gotten killed by Tartarsauce soon after, but oh well. My HGC Mine always comes up exactly the same, everytime I play the game. It's a Councillor with Honor Guard attachments, the Coucillor helmet and Half-Jaw's jaw. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:15, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :On my copy of Halo 2 vista, I've seen the elite with all three helmets on, its really quite interesting. --ED 15:13, 25 October 2007 (UTC) My Honor Guard Councillor doesn't have the helmet of the one on the screenshot of the article (See below). Anyboby knows why??? User:Elite_Councillor_27 18:58, 2 November 2007 On MY copy of Halo 2 Vista, the elite spawned Half-Jaw's FULL face once, Ultra helmet, 2 missing jaws, AND green eyes. I have heard of the other things but I have never heard of anyone else seeing green eyes on this thing?-- 23:07, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Guess Ok if anybody notices on the level Gravemind that as you fight through the level you see lots of elites wearing honor guard armor somtimes without a helmet maybe those elites just took honor guard armor from a dead brute or elite and put it on for better protection. My guess is that the Honor Guard Councillor is just a Councillor Elite who put honor guard armor on for better protection but maybe it is a glitch.Yuhi33 00:56, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Unlikely. --ED 01:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::I hardly think so. I believe the Elite you are talking about is the Honor Guard Ultra. --Blemo 23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 02:19, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::I am new, this is my first comment and maybe last: I played the level gravemind to fight with this "Glitch" and i can tell tha i play once, he had council helmet, i play twice, he had the "mysterious" helmet, then, the third time, he had a normal elite ultra helmet, and from the four to forward, even playing 30 times, he had honor guard ultra helmet, i guess he is a honor guard ultra, the last, but the game don-t find the helmet fast, so he use one who match, the time was needed to find the real helmet. --SteelFalcon 11:33, 8 August 2012 This is odd I have found him wearing a Ranger or Arbiter helmet before. XenoLord Trivia Anybody notice that the head sometimes bears a resemblance to the Alien Queen seen in AVP and Alien 2? Solo1234 10:26, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Halo Encyclopedia Trickery Both of these images were featured in the Halo Encyclopedia as supposedly the Honour Guard Ultra and Councilor, it made no mention that they were glitched. Obviously this is wrong, but I thought I'd just point it out. Maybe it should be mentioned in the trivia somewhere. They're not the only instance of incorrect information sadly, the Rogue MJOLNIR article in the Halo Encyclopedia has an image of the Scout MJOLNIR variant, even despite the Scout variant article and correct image appearing right next to it. But nevermind. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : I have noticed this also. But do we even know for certian that these aren't real ranks? the article hear only says that they "can be attributed" to a glitch, it does not give a defintive satement that they are. If you ask me, Xytan'jar Wattinree's armor from Ghosts of Onyx sounds a lot like a honor guard councilor. Jabberwock xeno 22:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Well even if they are real ranks in canon, a The instance of the dude at the end of Gravemind isn't supposed to be one. Or any other elites spawned by mods that have random armor. Even marines can spawn with random armor if I asked the game to spawn a marine rank that didn't exist in that map. --Dojorkan 15:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like more evidence they just took stuff from Halopedia and didn't bother with real research. I'd regard the Halo Encyclopedia as a sketchy Halopedia substitute. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC)